rebirth
by linksan41
Summary: it a strange event


Ch. 2

I awoke in a deserted theater. I forgot to move my stuff. I thought that I was alone but then I returned to my old home my stuff was missing. All of it, when I returned to the theater. There it was my stuff in the back door. I heard a sound coming from the roof theater; I found a set of stairs going up. I could hear singing, a sad song that once hear threw out the theater sorrow and pain went in and out my body every step I get near. When I got to the roof, there was no one there. I walked around till I got to a wooden house. There was smoke coming from the chimney. I went closer to see what there was, it had two windows and four beds and a fire. When I got close to see through the window, I saw a little boy, he might be at least 15 years old. Another boy that looks like he's 20 years old, a little girl that looks like a 16 years. Then I heard something behind me… "Get up or else." I turn slowly; it was a boy with red eyes and black hair. He looked like he was in his twenties. "Why are you here?"

I … (must of gotten lost last night) I was searching for food. I might have stumbled on this place. Then he took me in the wooden house, the two boys and girl looked at me.

"We have a visitor; line up ay your name."

The girl went first… "Hi, I'm Seras I'm only 4,000 years old." And "I'm Walter," the little boy said. I'm only 15,000 years old," then the older boy said "I'm hang only 60,000years old." The black haired guy said his name… "Alucard that is what people call me? I think I'm 8,000,000 years old." I was stomped but then werewolf and vampire live together. How old are you?" "I'm 17 years old."

"Are you human?" Seras spoke the two boys were shock… "ARE YOU A HUMAN!?"

I froze "y-yes…"

Then Alucard took me down in the theater, he showed me where he lived. "Put this on." He gave me and old fashion dress, he told me to stay. There was a knock on the back door, a voice said it time to go. "Alucard, who's that?"

"Shh, I'll be back before dawn with food you can eat," then he left. Seras came down to his room… "Are you really a human?"

"Yes. But I thought there were more humans in this place."

"Nope, there isn't any humans in the world they were dead over 5,000,000 years ago."

"But if I'm a human was I…" "Was what?"

I changed the subject "Where's Han?"

"at school," and Alucard? "He's a bounty hunter." "But isn't he a vampire..?"

"Nope, he's a were vamp" "what's that?"

"It's when a werewolf and vampire cross, he doesn't have any of their weakness. But there is one, he won't tell us." "So don't you have school?" "no, I'm still little I have to be 500 years old like dash he goes to preschool, so I stay home and guard the house when they come back so you're here, I'm not lonely. Because you're here and Alucard will turn you into…" "NO! I'm not letting anyone to, I'm not going to turn into you or dash or any others." "Why not? You can live for eternity." "That's why I don't want it, please!" then a bang on the door… "Hey Alucard come outside!" it won't stop the banning on the door, then Seras went to the door… "Wait here, I'll be back."

Then she went out on the pitch black, two eye light up blue. She closed the door behind her and then I was alone for a while. Then Wallter cam down from a high window, he jumped and landed on my back. "I knew you were here, this is where brother al takes his treasure to his room. seras and I are the only ones that can come in." "What about Han ?" "He can't unless he wants to be dead, unlike me and seras. han is well… let me say he did something wrong that brother al was too angry… anyway do you want to go out from this house." "Why."

"because I want to show you my spot." "huh…" "never mind besides the creatures might eat you." Then Seras came back… "Wallter, can you get rid of the stranger outside." "sure, see' a later… oh yea' my room is down the hall see 'a." he went outside; seras showed me were the guest room is it on the balcony right by a window that showed the moon. It was full tonight, this was the first time that I ever seen the sky cleared… "Goodnight Hinata"


End file.
